A Wizarding Profiler
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Iley Potter was sent to the Dursley's at a very young age and was abused there. On her 5th birthday, she apparates in front of a surprised Jason Gideon. Soon being adopted, she becomes apart of the BAU at 19 years old. Of course, her stupid past comes to catch up with her... Derek Morgan/fem!Harry Potter. Side Gideon/OC


Summary: Iley Potter was sent to the Dursley's at a very young age and was abused there. On her 5th birthday, she apparates in front of a surprised Jason Gideon. Soon being adopted, she becomes apart of the BAU at 19 years old. Of course, her stupid past comes to catch up with her... Derek Morgan/fem!Harry Potter. Side Gideon/OC

* * *

_St. Mungo's Hospital_

_James Potter had been waiting for his wife to finish having his children since 3:27 that very morning with his three very good friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. His beautiful fiery red-headed wife was having twins; a boy and a girl. _

_The boy would be Remus Sirius Potter while the girl would be Iley Vanessa Potter. _

_"Lily Potter." James immediately spun his head, hazel brown eyes frantic and wild. The nurse, a pretty young blond thing with a tiny waistline and big brown doe eyes, swallowed nervously. "Your children are perfectly healthy, sir. Both have good, strong magical cores." James gave a sigh of relief. "If you'll come with me, I will take you to Mrs. Potter." They followed her into a room where Lily snored._

_Lily's bright hair was damp with sweat and sprawled across the white pillow. Her skin, formally a creamy pale, was pasty with circles underneath her eyelids. Her white sweater was ruffled and dark with sweat and James figured her sweatpants were the same way. _

_She looked beautiful. _

_Tucked in her arms were two children. The first was a boy. He was pudgy and adorable with wisps of black hair and curious hazel eyes. The girl was chubby too with thick black hair and bright green eyes staring intelligently at James. _

_"I'm a godfather!" Sirius said giddily before turning to the blond nurse who was checking Lily. "Also, what is your name?"_

_She blushed, straightening up. Lily began to stir. "Nurse Blossom Longbottom." She said before turning to the now groggy and grumpy Lily who gave James a blank, tired stare._

_"No more sex for you." She deadpanned. Sirius snickered, Nurse Longbottom slipping out of the room discretely. James took his son from Lily and looked up from staring gently at his heir. _

_"My friends," He said softly, "I give you Iley Vanessa Potter..." Iley gave a happy gurgle. "And Remus Sirius Potter." Remus gave his friend a tearful yet happy stare. _

_"YES! YOU OWE ME 45 GALLEONS, PETE!" _

* * *

_Godric's Hallow _

_"You remember how to change their diapers, right Peter?" It was Christmas Eve and the Potter's were invited to the Pureblood ball. They planned to meet up with the newly revived Alice and Frank Longbottom._

_They were dressed in their best. James' hair was messy as usual and he wore a nice suit with a red tie underneath red and gold trimmed robes. Lily wore a satin red gown with a gold cord around her waist, gold high heels and red robes. _

_Peter nodded nervously looking even more jittery than usual. The one year old's were up in their crib, all Peter had to do was let them go to sleep._

_"Relax, Lily Pad." James said, a cocky grin on his face. "They'll be fine. Goodbye, Remy, goodbye Iley, later Wormy!" The two young parents disappeared into the rainy night, James shielding his wife from the harsh downpour, and Peter watched with nervous brown eyes as they apparated away.  
_

_Peter waited a few minutes before pulling up his left sleeve and calling his master. Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord appeared not five seconds later. Unlike most people thought, he was actually quite handsome with cruel, red eyes and dark hair. Dark, billowing robes flew behind him in a flourish._

_"My lord, the children are in their cribs." Peter dropped to his feet. Lord Voldemort sneered and sent to sniveling rat a crucio. He strode past the whimpering man up to the twin's room where he blasted the dark red door off. The room was painted dark red with gold trim with gold lions animated to dance across the walls. Soft brown carpeting padded the floor. The furniture was all white oak and a dark white crib was across from him. _

_Iley Potter was standing up staring at him. Intelligent Avada Kedavra green eyes bore into his crimson ones coldly. Thick black hair fell above her shoulders in neat curls. She wore a pink onsie with purple animated birds on it. Remy was bawling his eyes out, hazel eyes scared and confused. His hair was thinner than Iley's and he wore a red onsie with animated lions on it.  
_

_Lord Voldemort let a evil smile curl on his lips and he reached over brushing his hand across the toddler's cheek. Iley just stared at him with incredibly green eyes. "You would be the perfect pureblood, the perfect Dark Lady." He let a cruel chuckle drip off his lips. "But unfortunately, I have to kill you." Iley just stared at the Dark Lord, not bothering to cry out or start bawling like Remy. _

_Lord Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at her check. "Goodbye, my Lady." He chuckled darkly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light burst from his wand, blasting into her chest but a bright blue light counteracted it throwing it back at the Dark Lord. A blast errupted from the death of the most feared man in the whole British wizarding world as a phoenix tattoo appeared across little Iley's back. Rubble fell and scratched a scar onto Remy's forehead, strangely in the shape of a lightening bolt. _

_Albus Dumbledore hurried through the door several minutes later with two frantic parents and two frantic godfather's. Dumbledore stared in awe at the bleeding boy who was soon in his mother's arms. Iley had been scooped up by James who was pressing kisses to her face making Iley giggle and beam brightly. _

_"James, Lily, I believe that Remus Potter is the one who defeated the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said seriously. "He is the boy-who-lived." _

* * *

_4 Privet Drive _

_Iley Potter, a four year old girl, shivered in the cupboard where she lay. After she had defeated Lord Voldemort (due to her eidetic memory she remembered Voldemort's words and the hungry stare he'd given her) the Potter's (they weren't her parent's anymore) had left her at Lily's sister's home to train young Remus. _

_There the muggle hating couple had forced her to become a house elf. Iley's hair was long, to her midback, and jet raven black. It fell in curls down her back and her eyes were as bright as ever. She was sickly though, thin and tiny. Her cousin Dudley squashed her like a bug. _

_Iley sucked in a breath, tears dripping down the normally relatively calm child. **Please, **She thought, **Let me leave this horrible place. **_

_With a pop she was gone right in front of two people. A older man with dark hair and a woman with light brown hair and kind green eyes. The man's eyes softened as she shrunk back fearfully. _

_"Hey, there." The woman cooed softly. "My name is Carly Gideon. This is my husband, Jason. What's your name?" _

_"Iley." Iley whispered. "Or freak." _

_Thousands of miles away, Lily Potter thought something felt off. _


End file.
